One Punch Project
by RCurrent
Summary: Una chica inmortal, dominadora del fuego del ave fenix, y un superhéroe por diversión calvo capaz de derrotar a cualquier enemigo de un solo golpe, ¿quien de los 2 podría ganara? o más importante, ¿cuando llegara uno a derrotar al otro? aunque sobraría decir que mientras eso pasa, pasarán por diversas situaciones en Gensokyo. (Crossover con de Touhou project y One punch man)


_**Saitama VS Fujiwara No Mokou**_

Gensokyo, tierra habitada por humanos y youkais de increíble poder, caracterizada por eventos sobrenaturales que era considerablemente habituales, conocidos como "Incidentes", estos eventos en su mayoría amenazaban la estabilidad de Gensokyo, separada del resto del mundo. Los incidentes siempre eran resueltos por la sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei, llamada Reimu Hakurei, pero la mayoría de los casos no estaba sola, casi siempre era acompañada por su inseparable compañera, Marisa Kirisame, autoproclamada "Maga Ordinaria", también de vez en cuando era también ayudada por la Youkai de los bordes y guardián de Gensokyo, Yukari Yakumo, también por la maga Alice Margatroid, y la Maid de la Scarlet Devil Mansión, Sakuya Izayoi.

Sin embargo, ese día, un evento nuevo ocurrió en Gensokyo, cosa que no debería ser nuevo para sus habitantes, ¿pero por que lo fue?

La razón fueron una serie de explosiones y temblores en el bosque del bambú perdido, varias hadas estaban huyendo, mientras que Youkais "fuertes" iban al epicentro del lugar donde ocurrían los terremotos y las explosiones.

Los youakis que estaban enfrentándose al responsable no tardaban en acabar hecho polvo o convertidos en pasta viscosa roja con tan solo recibir uno solo de sus golpes.

El responsable del alboroto resultó ser un sujeto vestido con camisa y pantalones amarillos, guantes y botas rojas con una capa blanca, además de que era calvo.

Las hadas y Youkais de bajo poder huían como podían, pues aunque habían varios Youkais que querían matarlo para después devorarlo, dichos planes suyos resultaron en vano, el calvo , con uno solo de sus golpes, hacía polvo a todos los Youkais que se le cruzaban en su camino, algunos, frustrados decidieron acabar con el inmediatamente, pero eso también acabó en un fracaso para ellos, acabando ellos también hechos polvo por alguno de sus golpes propinados por el hombre calvo.

El por su parte, solo quería salir de ese bosque de bambú, irse para su casa y ver si en el supermercado hubiera alguna que otra oferta de descuento en algún producto.

Luego de caminar un poco, se topó con una chica de vestido azul con un sombrero del mismo color con una punta roja, cabello celeste y mangas blancas.

-Ah, ¿si?-Preguntó el hombre al ver a la chica, sin mucho interés.-¿De casualidad sabe donde está la ciudad? estoy algo perdido y además hay un montó de locas que intentaron atacarme para, ya sabe, "comer" o lo que sea que pase por sus cabezas.

-¿Conque eras tu el que causó todo el alboroto?-Preguntó de forma inquisitoria.

-Uhhh, nop.-Dijo.-Ellas fueron las que empezaron, yo solo pasaba por aquí.

-Entonces, ¿quien eres?

-Pues...Mi nombre es Saitama.-Respondió.-¿Y usted?

-Soy Keine Kamishirasawa.-Se presentó y apuntó con el dedo a Saitama.-Y tu estás causando estragos en este lugar, Ríndete o verás.

-¿¡Que?! Oigan, le acabo de decir que yo no hice nada.-Alegó Saitama.-Solamente me estaba defendiendo contra ese montó de locas que no hacían más que darme por culo por donde sea.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño a los humanos de la aldea.

-¿Está oyendo algo que usted está diciendo?-Alegó Saitama.

Keine iba a decir algo, cuando aparecieron 2 chicas más, la primera era pelioscura, con un moño y vestido sin mangas rojo con mangas anchas largas separadas de este y una especie de "bastón", y la segunda era rubia con un vestido blanco y negro que combinaba con un sombrero de bruja.

-Muy bien, Keine, ¿acaso tengo que darte una lección de nuevo?-Preguntó la chica vestida de sacerdotisa.

-Reimu, esto no es asunto tuyo, es entre este calvo y yo.-Respondió la chica de pelo celeste.

-Ah, hola, soy Saitama.-Se presentó el calvo con su característico tono amable aunque desinteresado.

-Espera, ¿Acaso este tipo es realmente calvo?

-Si, soy calvo.-Respondió Saitama molesto por el comentario de la bruja.

-Como sea, prepárate para saber el verdadero...

 **¡POW!**

Boca abierta, expresión incrédula y de cierto miedo, además de parálisis momentáneo, era lo que Reimu y Marisa podían expresar solamente al ver como, de un puñetazo del hombre calvo con capa blanca, traje amarillo y guantes rojos, había reducido a Keine Kamishirasawa a una amasijo de tripas.

-¡KEINE!-Gritó otra chica, de pelo blanco, blusa blanca y pantalones rojos, esta corrió a ver a su amiga, que había muerto.-¡NO! ¡KEINE!

La chica no pudo decir más y se arrodilló para comenzar a llorar frente a su amiga hecha añicos por el golpe que recibió.

-C...Como...-tartamudeaba Reimu, estupefacta al ver a aquel chico calvo, había derrotado a Keine de un solo golpe, la había destruido.-¿Co...Como el...?

-¿Yo?-Preguntó Saitama al oír lo que vacilaba Reimu mientras que Marisa había perdido el habla.-Ah, eso, si, siempre lo mismo en casi todos los casos.-Dijo sin mucho interés mientras se metía uno de sus dedos al oído.

 _-Tu..._

Saitama volteó a ver a la chica de cabello blanco, sus ojos eran rojos y ardían en llamas mientras que detrás de ella, se desplegaban 2 alas y aparecía una sombra de un Fenix detrás de ella.

-Ummm...¿Yo?

El ambiente comenzó a arder, la chica comenzaba a literalmente echar fuego de su cuerpo. El ave Fenix alzaba su alarido y el fuego incandesente iluminaba el ser de Fijiwara.

Reimu y Marisa eran testigos del combate.

Los youkais y hadas cercanas se asomaban a ver la escena.

Saitama se sacaba bello de su nariz.

-Tu...-Repitió la chica pelo blanco.

Saitama parpadeó simplemente.

-¡MATASTE A MI AMIGA!-Gritó en cólera la chica y se abalanzó en una bola de fuego incandescente hacia Saitama.

Una batalla se había dado por inicio.

Fujiwara no Mokou y Saitama se enfrascaron en combate, Mokou propinaba fuertes golpes envueltos en fuego mientras Saitama los bloqueaba con gran habilidad mientras retrocedía a una considerable velocidad, Mokou disparó bolas de fuego que el chico esquivaba fácilmente.

De pronto uno de los golpes de Fujiwara golpeó el abdomen de Saitama y lo mandó a volar y lo estrelló contra una montaña.

Mokou voló y vio como a Saitama se alzaba sin mostrar ningún rasguño, de un salto, salió disparado contra Mokou y fue que entonces...

 ** **¡POW!****

De otro de sus imponentes puños, Saitama destruyó a Mokou, pero espera, ¿destruyó? era lo que Saitama se preguntaba, porque quedó sorprendido a lo que vio delante suyo.

Los pedazos de Mokou se volvieron a juntar, cada uno en su lugar, haciendo que recuperara su forma humana nuevamente, alzándose nuevamente al vuelo para golpear al chico que aún estaba en el aire de pie tras haberle propinado el puñetazo.

Mokou se arrojó sobre Saitama, quien nuevamente bloqueó su ataque, y ambos se estrellaron cerca del lago en un fuerte estallido, dejando un cráter en las cercanías.

Mokou volvió a atacar con otro de sus ataques de fuego contra Saitama mientras el los bloqueaba mientras retrocedía.

La chica inmortal desenfundó una enorme espada envuelta en llamas, el fenix nuevamente dio un alarido, mientras Mokou con furia, estaba por enterrar la espada para cortar al chico calvo.

Más en un fuerte estallido, Saitama golpeó contra la espada, generando una poderosa explosión que llevó a ambos a lados opuestos, fue entonces que nuevamente cargaron.

Y una nueva explosión sacudió a Gensokyo, Saitama golpeó nuevamente a Fujiwara no Mokou, una vez más, hecha literalmente trisas que luego se reordenaron nuevamente en su lugar ante los ojos del hombre calvo.

-Me sorprendes, chica.-Dijo Saitama.-Haz durado mucho más que otros con los que me encontré.

-¡A Que te refieres!-Demandó Mokou.

-Haz durado mucho más que otros con los que me he enfrentado.-Respondió.-normalmente encuentro rivales que aparentan ser fuertes pero...bueno, ya pudiste comprobarlo. Dime, ¿cual es tu secreto?

-Soy inmortal.-Respondió la chica de pelo blanco.-gracias a al Elixir de Luna, me he vuelto inmortal hace miles de años, se lo robé a los Lunarianos, los habitantes de la luna.

-¿La luna?

-Así es.-Respondió.-Gracias a eso, no puedo morir, no puedes destruirme, no puedes derrotarme.-Agregó.-Y tu, Saitama, ¿como es que tu eres tan fuerte?

El viento resopló haciendo ondear la capa del hombre.

-¿De verdad...quieres saberlo?

-...

-En serio...¿quieres saber...porque soy tan fuerte?

Ante esa pregunta, Mokou asintió.

-Muy bien.-Declaró el calvo.-Ustedes también, la de rojo y la bruja, y todas las que estén viendo esto, la razón de mi fuerza es...

Todos quedaron expectantes.

-¡100 SENTADILLAS, 100 FLEXIONES, 100 ABDOMINALES, 10 KILÓMETROS CORRIENDO!-Exclamó ante todas las presentes-¡ADEMÁS, SOLO DESAYUNANDO UN PLÁTANO Y NADE CALEFACCIÓN NI AIRE ACONDICIONADO PARA EJERCITAR LA MENTE! AL PRINCIPIO ESTARÁN CANSADOS, QUERRÁN TIRAR LA TOALLA, PERO ESE...ES EL MEJOR MÉTODO PARA MANTENERSE EN FORMA, Y MI SECRETO DETRÁS DE MI FUERZA.-Replicó apretando su puño.

Silencio total, Saitama no quitaba de vista a su rival, pero podía ver que no mostraba credulidad a sus palabras.

-Eso...¡Es lo más estúpido que he oído jamás!-Al voltear, Saitama vio que esas palabras venían de Reimu.-No tiene sentido volverse así de fuerte solo haciendo ejercicio, ¿que acaso no hay algo más? ¿algún fruto? ¿elixir? o algo?

-Umm...nop.-Respondió Saitama cuando recibió otro fuerte golpe de parte de Mokou, haciendo que rompiera varios árboles hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¿¡Acaso te estás burlando de mi luego de matar a mi amiga!? ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO, SAITAMA!-Bramó Mokou para preparar su ataque.- ** **¡Edicto limitante - Maldición Lunar!****

Mokou usó su spell card y un montón de proyectiles se dispararon contra Saitama luego de que este se reincorporara y los bloqueara con sus brazos, sin embargo, varios proyectiles invirtieron su curso y lo golpearon también por la espalda, Saitama estaba de rodillas, aguantando los proyectiles que le golpeaban en todas direcciones, el fuego era incandecente.

Pero entonces, aún con los proyectiles azotándole, se puso de pie, para luego, de un nuevo salto y volar por los aires y entonces...

 ** **¡POW!****

Nuevamente, Mokou quedó hecha papilla para volver a regenerarse. Dio un grito de furia.

-¡PÁJARO INMORTAL DE FUEGO! - FÉNIX VOLADOR!-Gritó su segundo spell card mientras las alas del Fénix se hacían presentes y la envolvían en fuego, y la imagen del fénix, salió disparada contra Saitama.

El hombre resistió como podía el fuego, evitando ser arrastrado por el, cubriéndose a pesar de que no estaba recibiendo ningún daño.

 _-¿Que es esto?_ -Pensó mientras volvía a propinar otro de sus poderosos puños entre el fuego del ave fénix para golpear a Mokou, quien hábilmente esquivó, pero la mente de Saitama estaba en otro lugar aunque no fuera de la pelea.- _Esta sensación..._

Ambos intercambiaron golpes, Mokou bloqueaba los puños de Saitama con los suyos, que se hacían trisas y volvían a regenerarse, respondían envueltos en fuego sin causarle ni el más mínimo efecto al calvo.

- _Esta sensación, de temor..._

Nuevamente, el ave Fénix en una bola de fuego embistió a Saitama quien no se inmutó y golpeó a la imagen con su puño.

 _-El miedo a perder...el sudor y calor que recorre mi cuerpo, creí que la había perdido..._

Volvió a responder con otro golpe, destruyéndola para que luego volviera a aparecer.

-¡Imposible!-Decía Mokou incrédula.-¡¿Como es posible que sobrevivieras a ataques directos míos?!

Descargó otro de sus puños envueltos en fuego con el ave fénix detrás de ella para propinar el golpe, más Saitama respondió, ambos puños chocaron. Pero Saitama esta comenzando a mostrarse eufórico.

 _-Tantos años...buscando a alguien a mi nivel...Tantos años contra oponentes débiles.-_ Propinó su "puño múltiple" contra Mokou, quien se hizo trisas para luego regenerarse una vez más, pero esta vez estaba algo aturdida. _-Este...este es el sentimiento..._

 _¡QUE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO!_

Ante su euforia, Saitama se arrojó al combate, corrió a toda velocidad contra Mokou, quien se puso de pie, levitó, y se alzó volando cual fénix envuelto en fuego contra su rival, ambos aproximándose, eufóricos,

-¡VOLCÁN HOURAI FUJIWARA!-Exclamó su último Spell card.

Y Saitama...

 ** **D.E.A.T.H****

Y lo último visto, fue una explosión.

Y del Humo, 2 figuras se mostraron, entre los escombros, una maltrecha que se reincorporaba, y otra estática, mirando a su rival.

Mirándose atentamente.

Y nuevamente, se prepararon para el combate.

Causando un enorme cráter en aquel parte.


End file.
